going back
by xxpatixx
Summary: changing everything! sakura is taken alway from the village at a younge ago yaers later she comes back with no membery of anyone what happen when her old and new family come togeter when she less expits it? bad summury i know but plaese read...
1. Chapter 1

What I saw in the mirror was me but not me. I now had long brown wavy hair with blond highlights or it looked like that but they where strips of blond hair. I was now 5'7 my fighter had grown to fit into one of a molder like how my mom use to have. My check bones where a little higher and my eyes where bad, I turn and looked at my uncle he looked at me like he was seeing a new me which he was.

"OH shit I was hoping that I could keep this from you longer Hermione." he said as he walked to me

"you have you mother eyes." at the moment he said my mother I feel a little better.

"look in the mirror again." he said and I did my eyes had gotten lighter

"what the hell is going on here?!!" I asked\yelled at him

"Will Hermione first off I am not muggle nor was your mother we both where purebloods but I am a squip your mother and father meet here at my club about 18 years ago, it was the grand opening and both muggles and whizzed where welcome. They both know each other from Hogwarts but never talk to each other since they where in diffent houses she would always say that they where too different.

Will anyways that night they both talk for the first time your father was about a yaer or 2 older then her. They fell in love afther she was ould of school they got married a yaer later they got a divorst. Your mother had found your father cheaking on her and after that she found out that she was going to have you and she just couldn't tell your father so she had you and rised you as on her own. she then got remarried and had Ceres but before she died she wrote you a letter for you just incased she did not get to be with us for you 16 birthday. Here I was waiting to give it to you for a long time." he went into his room and came back and gave me the letter I went to see on the sofa as I read it

_TO My dearest Hermione _

_If you are reading this then you must be 16 and am not there. Your uncle must have told you some of what had happen, but he has not told you who your father is. Will In the end of this latter it said who he was if you want just say "revle to me the truth" and it will show up._

_Now I know that once you see the name you may want to meet him or hate him for leave me and you but do not hate even thought I have grown to hate him myself you are not me. and even thought I hate him I also love him I know its sounds stupid but still he was and is my first and only love. And that why I wroting this letter. You have the right to know why we are no longer together._

_you see I found him with another witch and I could not and would never stand for that. I was so angry at I forgot to cut his……never mind your still too young to know. but am such you get the picher._

_I left that same night and went to the potters where I stayed until I found out that I was going to have you. _James_ and _Lily _where so happy for me that we almost let it slip to the whizzing world. They helped me so much that I could never forget it. _

_After you where born I moved in with ED who was living in the muggle world. I would always visit Potter's. since they where your godparents and I was Harry's godmother. You and Harry use to play together all the time it was always hard to get you both abort we would leave with both you and harry crying in our arms. It was always so much fun when we would be together Harry and ed would say that you and Harry would fall in love once you where old enioght and me and lity would just shak our heads. It was all nonsuccess. To us. This was intill they die. You would cry when ever you say a picher of them and then point to harry. I could tell you wanted to see him but could and it brook my hart. _

_Will years later I meet your setp father and he asked me to marry him and I agreed it was not just for me but for you. You need a father. I do hope he is still with you. . _

_And if you where just wondering your father is a pureblood as will as me. And you look a lot like him and yet you have my buty that will show once your older. In this letter there is a necklace that will protic you no matter what. This is the only things i kept from your father I want it to protect you please wear it all the time and do not take it off. Will I better go I hope you are not to mad at me, I love you with all of my hart you and your sister. _

_Love , _

_Aya M Aidle _

_Looked at the letter I couldn't belive my father would do that!! How could he do that to my mother!! Chet on her. Why do men always do that! Just like my last boyfriend I found him cheating on me. He was sleeping with that little whole. But this was a change to know who he was a change to go to him and yell at him for everything he made me mother go thought and what I had to go thought and I will never f _

I finished the letter and looked in it. the necklace that was inside, it was a sowed and had a snack like cricher on it, it had a red rube in it as a eye and on the hander of the sowed there was another red ruby. I look it over and smiled on the back where the letter

_A_

_L_

It must be their incers. I put it on not rely caring that I was now crying. My uncle put an arm around me

"do you want to know who your father is?" he asked me

"No he left mom when she need him more why would I want him for what he did to her?" I said

"ok your off the hook this once now go to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

"don't you mean to day?" he laughed

"your right now off with you." he said as I kissed his cheked and left.

Ed pov

I wached her leave she is just like her mother and yet she lookeds a lot like him. I have to tell her about her eyes tomorrow since I can now tell when she is mad, happy and sad, it was how I could always tell with Aya. They are a lot alike each other. Mother and daughter. I laughed a little as I left for bed, tomorrow will i mean later today I will have to go shopping with her since she is a few inche taller and other things. Man she just like Aya when she was 16.

The next day Ceres pov

I woke up early to go and wake Hermione up for her birthday. I got out of my room and sneak to her room. I saw that she had her blackes over her head like always. I got front of her and jumped on her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" I yelled as she yelled and she took the blakes off but when I saw her she was not my sister. No this was someone else. She was not my sister so I yelled bloody murder. Uncle Ed came running to the room and I hid behind him

"what up?" he asked as if she don't see the girl

"Hermione not here this this girl is!!" I said I looked at the girl who looked sad at me,.

"Ceres this is Hermione you know that Hermione's' a witch right" I nodded

"will you see this is the real Hermione, your mother desied her for her first 16 years of her life but if she didn't do that then Hermione would looked like this. Now you see her eyes?"

I looked at them and they where blue "yes" I said

"will you can tell how she is feeling by her eyes and right now she is sad. Caurs you don't recognized her and are scard of her." I looked at her and she did look sad I made my own sister sad!!! I ran to her and hugged her

"you look great!!" I said and she smiled

"ok now that is Is over with why don't we go out to eat?"

"OK" me and Hermione said together and we got dressed. After we eat we went out shopping for Hermione then we eat lunch and then we went out again to get some more things. After that we got dress to go to dinner where all of Hermione's friends where wating her along with her boyfriend Uncle Ed and me have been plating this for weeks and Hermione had no clue it was coming.

With the Malfoys… Lucius Malfoy pov

After running into that girl it made me remember Aya. Her figher her eyes and yet she looked like a Malfoy. It was like she could have been Aya and my daughter. And she

seemed to know who we where as will but I don't think I have ever seen somone like her.

"Father are we going out to the muggle restaurant mother likes so much?" Draco asked me as we left the masion

"yes now come on and get in the car." As much as I love Draco I cant help but wish his mother could have been Aya. She would have been a great mother but at last she had left me and there was nothing I could do about it. Even thought I have thought about going ot her and finding her but she would not come back to me she not that type of persona.

We arrived about 15 minutes later to see that there was a small party going on. There I saw her again but with Ed this time, now I know she was earther Aya or Ed daughter since Aya counlnt have any kids. But then I head her

"This is so the best thank you uncle Ed I will not get in trouble for a week now just so you don't have a hard time." she said

"Good cusec soon the cops will have our home as head qureds if you don't give them a beak". They all laughed and finshed eating, I just had to know so I went to the table

"ED how have you been?" I asked the girl have be a drity look

"Hello L haven't seen you in a long time," he said

"Yes will I broth my family here and who are these kids?" I asked him looking at them

"they are my nice friend"

"right Hermione"

"Yes uncle Ed." she said

"Hermione?" no it cant be that mubblood can it?


	2. Yuki

**__**

Ok I stared all over with this story so hope you like it. Please

I do not own Naruto or vampire knights

--

__

Sakura awake in a winter storm. She looked around and then looked at her hands. She looked around to see if there was anyone around but no one was there. She walked a little farer on her own until she saw a man walking he turn and gave her a big toothily smile.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked her as he come closer to her. She said nothing…

"Let me drink you blood it smells so good." the man took sakura in his arms his face was near her neck all of sudden someone thought his off killed his with just a swing of his arm.

"Are you ok" he asked

"…….."

"Hey what your name?" he asked her

"….." all sakura did was shack for the cold that was around her, the boy that looked to be about 10 maybe took her in his arms

"Of cause your sacred come with me." He took sakura and took her to a man named Kaien cross. He took sakura in as his daughter.

"Did you know girls are born princesses and that why I will name you Yuki for now on…? Dose that sound good?" he asked her sakura just looked at him

'So that is my name." she thought as she looked back at what she was holding. 'I wonder where I am from? Why can't I remember any thing? Why can't I talk?' she thought as she walked to the bed and kaien mostly know as the headmaster read her a book as she feel asleep…

10 years later

Sakura or now more know as Yuki was lying on her bed, thinking about what had happen 2 days ago. She found out that Kaname the boy that save her had a fiancée. She was surprised at first, but then she thought it was for the best. She knew that she could never be with him, and he would never love her, the way she loved him. Everything for her had changed. She didn't feel like she belonged at Cross Academy, she was different from everyone else. Not like the way of the night class was different, but for not knowing her past. She was once told in class that without a past, they would never have a future. She was beginning to believe it.

Who was she really?

Why was she found alone?

Was there someone looking for her?

Where did she come from?

Why did her parents leaver her alone?

Did they ever love her?

All she really know what the make on her should which she could never figer out what it was but it looked like 3 marks in one. Once in a while she would have flash of faces of kids she felt like she know them but she never really payed any action to them when she did have them but now she wanted to know she wanted to know who they where and if they where her family or friends.

All this went spiraling through her head, giving her a headache.

'Maybe I can go to where Kaname found me to asked around the town and see what the people can tell me.' She stood from the bed. Thinking to herself, But how can I do something that the headmaster or Kaname couldn't?'

She paused for a moment, 'But then again, how will I know if I don't take action. There's nothing here for me. Kaname as the other pure blood, I can't keep him from her no matter what.' She looked at her clock, she still had thirty extra minutes until her 5th class ended. She skipped her study hall period with the excuse of illness, so she went back out to the dorms to take a short nap before her next class.

She left the Sun dorm, making her way to the Moon dorm. She opened the gate and walked in.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan!!" Greeted as she walked into the dorm.

"Hi Ichijo-senpai, I came to see Kaname-senpai. You see, I have some spear time and I wanted to see him, if he's available." Yuuki explained.

"Oh, he's available. Kaname had some paper work to do, so he'd be happy to see you!" Yuuki blushed at Ichijo words. He smiled at the girl, walking to the room of the said boy.

'Yuuki's so cute when she blushes and even more adorable when she smiles. Too bad she's Kaname's.' He thought as he knocked on Kaname's room door.

"Come in" A voice from behind the door said blandly.

"Wait here Yuuki-chan." Ichijo said as he enter the room first. "Kaname-kun! I gave a gift for you that will turn that frown upside down." He chirped happily.

"What is it Ichjio? I'm busy can't you see?" Kaname asked as he looked up from a pile of papers in front of him.

"Okay, fine then if your going to be that way then I guess I'll just have to tell Yuuki-chan that she should go back to her class, even though she took the time out of her Day classes, to coming all the way here to see you." Ichijo spoke dramatically. "Come Yuuki-chan, I'll take you back to the school." He add as he moved to the door.

"Yuuki's here? Let her in, I'd like to see her." Kaname said it had been a long time since Yuuki came to the moon dorm. Yuuki entered and bowing multiple times to Kaname

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy! If you want I can just le-." Yuuki wasn't able to finish her sentence since Kaname had put his finger to her lips.

"You may leave Ichijo." He said not looking at him, Ichjio left at the word of his upperclassmen.

"So what is it that you want, my dear girl? You don't usual come here." He asked her, leading the two to the sofa and offering a seat before sitting down himself.

"Oh, I just want to thank you for the other night, for taking care of me. I know I'm a just a problem to you and everyone else." she said avoiding his gaze.

"That not true, Yuuki you're never a bother to anyone. Now tell me, there's another reason why you came to see me."

Yuuki looked into kaname eyes and asked, "Where exactly did you find me?"

"Why would you want to know something like that?" he asked.

"You see in history, they want us to make a paper about our life. And I just really wanted to know" she wasn't lying, she did have to write a paper about her family and what they would do together when they were younger.

"Oh… well, I found you about 6 miles from here. You know were the mountains are, right?" He asked receiving a nod. "Well you were Right on top of there, alone. So I brought you here."

"Okay, could you show me on a map where precisely?" Yuuki asked, Kaname smiled. He walked over to his desk, taking out a small pamphlet, which Yuuki assumed to be the map.

"You can keep the map, Yuuki." He said as he looked at the clock, "It's about time for you to go. Please come again but next time please alert me before you come. Not that I mind a nice surprise once in a awhile, I just don't want anything to happen to you..." Yuuki bowed and left with the map clenching it tightly in her hands.

Ok, now all I have to do is let some time pass before I leave. It can give me some time to see what towns are around there.' She thought as she headed for class. She would have to wait a few weeks before she could head out. If left then, they would know where she went. She wanted everyone to think that she just, up and left.


	3. what happen is

_****_

**hi there sorry for taking so long to update but here it is and i hope you like it**

**i do not vampire knight or naruto **

_**3 years later**_

"sakura! Wake up! Tsunade-sama wants you to come over today. She wants to talk to both of us about something" said a girl as she woke Yuki.

"Am up. Since when do you just come here with out knocking?" Yuki asked as she stood up from her bed. She was warring a black tank top and blue pj pants.

"Sorry but you sleep like a rock so I had to come in" she said

"Find you can go ahead Tenten I'll be over their after I change" Yuki said

"Ok Sakura see you in a minute then" said Tenten she left Yuki's house. Yuki went over to her dresser and took out her red Chinese style dress and she put shout under it (**like the one Sakura wear in Naruto) **she also took her small hip bag and put it on and then it was her headband. Her headband had a life on it. Before she left she saw the 2 pitcher on her table and smiled at them. They where of her teammates and her. She was in 2 different cells one with Naruto and Sasuke and the other was of all girls it was made out of Tenten who is her twin sister , Ino, Hinata and her as team leader. Their sensei use to be a missing nin but he was now good.

**Yuki\Sakura POv**

Our sensei is Itachi who also live with me but his off to a mission. No one know about him being in the village Tsunade is still trying to get the elders to accepted him and that why he live with me, so I can keep an eye on him. But like I said he was send to a mission so he was gone for today. And the guys of the rocky 12 are gone too will all but Naruto and sasuke they have been gone for the last 1 years on a S-rank mission. Naruto promised me that they would be back by my 18 birthday, so its just us girls here for the moment the guys should be coming back tomorrow and then we can show them what we have leand since they where gone. I got out and stared at a run to the Hokage tower. I got there in no time.

"Sakura come sit I must speak to you and Tenten" she said our grandfather was the late Hokage but because am still to young to take his please Tsunade took the place until am old enough. She is trending me to be a good Hokage and ninja she will deiced when I take her place she is also my aunt, I sat in front of her.

"OK first of all both of your birthdays are coming up this Saturday and there will be a patty for both of you. I want you both to be on you best behaviors. Sakura i know you don't like parties but you must be there for the first hour of it and the last 2 hours so look your best."

"Yes Tsunde-sama " we said together

"Now second you cousin Sara will be coming here with her school. The first group will be here tomorrow morning Tenten you will take them and show them around make such you look you best I don't want them to think that I favorite Sara which is not turn both of you have proved to me not just me that you can take care of things as how you are and that you don't need your vampire power don't mean your weak. Tenten you will make a great house wife one day and a good assied to sakura and Sakura you will make a great future Hokage; you both work vary hard when it comes to fighting and I want to show everyone here in the village and your cousin that as will." she said

"Everyone in our village know that Tsunde they know that we live to protect them." Tenten said

"Yes but not your cousin. The second group will also come and Sakura you and your girls cell will show them around after you come back from the mission I gave to Kakashi, he'll tell you more about it when you see him. Will that is all for now, you may leave. Oh and Sakura i would like to see that you get ready to also be a wife. The day that you will marry is coming soon and i want you to be prepared for what comes your way"

"Oh Tsunde that wont be in about 2 or 3 more years." Yuki said as she and Tenten left.

"I'll see you later i have to go see master Kakashi." Yuki said as she wave good bye to her sister

_**With Yuki and her pov**_

I want to the river where master kakashi told us to meet him at. We have 2 other member on our cell since sasuke and Naruto are gone. They are sai and Rin who is a close friend of mine and she has the same name as my mother she act a little like Naruto and sai is a lot like sasuke. When I get there I thought back at how I get here. Yes it will be 3 years am now going to be 18, and soon i will me married. Lots have changed since i left home it feels just like yesterday...

_**Flashback 2 years ago**_

it was a month since Yuki left cross Acanamy and she had meet some really nice people on her way and other not so nice. She was heading to a new town when a snow storm hit. It reminded her of when she was little, she couldn't turn back so she kept walking hoping that she would make it in the next town soon. But she fell and lead on her knees she looked up and saw that someone was coming. To her it looked like Kaname but she passed out and wasn't such who it was…


End file.
